Atlantis' Heiress
by slithice
Summary: when the seal of orichalcos had gotten Yugi's soul, yami blame his self for what happen.he is deteremined to save his friend until... he met the girl... will he gave her up to save his friend yet lose the person who made him feel human again?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

Yugi's soul was imprisoned by the seal of Orichalcos, and the pharaoh is determine to save him until he meet a mysterious girl who is the key to Yugi's freedom who taught him the only thing he didn't know….. and he had to face his greatest foe…. His own self

Myself, my foe

He called out Yugi's name, but there was no answer…. The man standing across from him smirk, he tried again yet his effort is still in vain.

"Its useless pharaoh, the seal already have his soul, and its all because of the evil that dwells within you! You don't have any feelings! You don't know how to love!" With that, he left. The pharaoh knelt down and punched the sand, making a solemn promise to bring back his friend's soul.

Battle city:

"Yugi….." Tea greeted them when he arrives together with Tristan and Joey. She was shocked to find the pharaoh instead of Yugi, she look at the other two questioningly. The two just shrugged, instead the pharaoh answered her. "I lose; I had used the seal of Orichalcos…. In return, it got Yugi's soul instead of mine.

Tea could not believe her ears, the pharaoh, the King of Games had lost in a duel, and so were Tristan and Joey hearing the real story for the first time. When they met the pharaoh in the road riding his stallion, they were also surprised to find him not Yugi yet they had not dare to ask him. The pharaoh enters the house receiving the same surprised look from the rest of the gang. He was too jaded to tell them what happen, he will just leave it to Tea and the others who already knew.

He slump his tired body at the soft mattress, after removing his shirt, in Yugi's bed, in his Hikari's room. He survey the whole room, there was no mistaking that the owner of this is a duelist with all sorts of posters of battle monsters. Then his gaze fell on the millennium puzzle where there is his soul room where he supposedly be staying. He closed his eyes yet he could vividly see the image of Yugi and hear the last words he said, "I trust you MY FRIEND!" He open his eyes, and stared at the ceiling a long time until sleep got him and dream of a mysterious girl with long flowing black hair and mysterious ruby red eyes.

Guys… please review sorry if its really too short…, this is somewhat like a prologue…

REVIEW! Pls…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh

There was an unusual silent reigning at the table during breakfast. Everyone was upset at what happen to Yugi and could not dare to speak about it with the pharaoh around. The pharaoh himself barely touch the food served, his mind is busy formulating some plan on how to bring back his FRIEND. After breakfast, everyone went to the living room, as expected nobody dare to speak, finally Tea speak.

"Hey cheer up everyone! I know this is a difficult time for all of us yet we cannot save Yugi again if we just stay here and do nothing. We must do something to freshen up our minds."

"Yeah, Tea's right we cannot save Yugi if we just sit around here. So anyone can suggest what we can do for the mean time?" just then Duke stood up and patted Tristan on the shoulder and walk towards the door and turned his head and smiled at them

"How about a drive around the city?" Everyone smiled back and rushed towards the van parked outside. The pharaoh was hesitant, but Tea smiled at him and nodded and so was the rest of the gang already seated in the car.

The drive around the town became a merrymaking event, everyone got back to their usual self, even the pharaoh was enjoying though he was silent all the time. Suddenly dark clouds began to hover in the sky, obstructing the sun from view. From nowhere monsters began to appear driving the people in to panic. Soon people were running in every direction. Soon there was a stampede, which causes the pharaoh to be separated from the gang. The mad rush of the people drove the pharaoh into a dark alley.

He walk into the alley when he heard a loud scream, he turned and saw a monster about to attack someone. He quickly summoned his Celtic guardian from his deck, his monster was able to defeat the hideous monster in a single blow and the monster quickly disappeared. He strides towards the person that seems to be unconscious. He knelt beside the person; he turned it over and found out that it was a girl but not just any ordinary girl but the girl that was in his dreams last night. Though her eyes are closed, he could feel something about the girl. He was still looking down at her when a voice of an old man called out, " Miss Tara….." ,he stop when he saw the pharaoh, the old man looked like he was about to attacked him yet he stop when his eyes caught the gleam of the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. All the colors drain from his face and he wore an expression of enormous shock as his eyes shifts from the puzzle into the pharaoh's face. The pharaoh looked at him questioningly, just then the girl stirred, he stared at her as he open her eyes revealing ruby red orbs….

(puppy dog eyes) PLEASE REVIEW… though its too short


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Sorry for the delay. I was kind of busy with all the exams, assignments, projects and all the pressures of a graduating student. And now here is the third chappie… he3x

"huh?" Tara opened her eyes and met the cold and mysterious purple eyes of the pharaoh, the stranger in her dreams. She tried to sit up yet her back hurts,

" are you alright?" the pharaoh asked her worriedly, she smiled at him and nodded. The old man approaches them,

"Oh... Miss Tara, are you alright?" because of the pain in her, back she has no other alternative but to lie down in the strangers arms.

"I'm ok, Sylvester, it's just my back that aches, probably from the fall I have"

"Oh… I guess I have to find vehicle to carry you so that we could go home now and you can rest" then he started to run towards the entrance of the alley, but the Pharaoh stop him.

"Wait!" the old man turned round and cocked an eyebrow as he look at the Pharaoh, "well… I could carry Miss Tara….", he looked at the girl he was holding and back to the old man, "… up to where your car is, there is too much commotion outside you'll really have a difficulty in finding a suitable vehicle" the old man look at Tara and she nodded in approval of the Pharaoh's suggestion.

" ok, just follow me" and he lead them into another Alley and into another, ascending into a flight of steps that to the pharaoh seems to lead into nothing until the reach the landing where there is a magnificent white airplane similar to that of Kaiba's.

Three people in white, a man and two women emerged from the plane, they smiled at Sylvester but when they saw the Pharaoh carrying Tara, they immediately meet them and help the pharaoh got into the bedroom inside the plane.

After her attendants fired a myriad of questions into her, and a medicine was given into her, Tara, finally manage to settle in. She felt secure in her bedroom inside their plane, with the person who saved her, and the frightening feeling she had when she was surrounded by those monsters was totally gone. She sat up in the canopy bed and look at the Pharaoh who sits at the chair across from the bed, reading something.

"what's that?" the Pharaoh looked up and meets her gaze,

"It tells something about ancient Egypt, maybe it could help me learn something of my true identity" Tara quizzically looked him; the Pharaoh smiled bitterly, "you don't want to know don't you?"

She jerks her head to the side, smiled at him before answering, "Of course, I do!" The Pharaoh looks at her once again and returns to reading. Tara jump off the bed,

"Oh please…. Mr.? " The Pharaoh once again looks straight into her eyes and answered, "No Name Pharaoh…" She cocked an eyebrow at him, and then suddenly burst in hilarious laugh. This time it was the Pharaoh who raised an eyebrow at her, and asked when she subside

"What's so funny?" she playfully answered him, "well I guess you aren't use to people laughing at your name, but there are so many names in the world and your parents did not even choose from those and instead give you a… well a… very funny name. But, in fairness to your parents they give you a unique one" and she laugh again. The Pharaoh bitterly smiled and looked into nothing. Tara noticing that he did not even stops her thought that he must be already furious, so she stopped herself.

When he heard her laughing stop, he stood up. "I guess you're okay now, I must leave" and walk towards the door at the left side of the room.

Realizing that that she must have angered him, Tara stood up and run towards the door before he does. The Pharaoh gave her a quizzical look, yet she thought he look cute.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I did not mean it… well…; she tactfully chooses the appropriate words to describe it,

" I… it is… just… UN…believable… that's it! Its kind of eerie a name to have" she looks at him pleadingly. The Pharaoh shoved his hands on his pocket and smile at her,

"I wasn't angry…"

"Really?" he nodded, "you're the first person who ask for my name, but I don't know anything about my name so I told you the name most of my enemies called me." This time it was Tara who quirk an eyebrow and look at him questioningly,

"Enemies? You mean lots of enemies?" the Pharaoh shrugged, "it depends on how you view it, but I'm not a killer, I'm just a duelist"

Tara's eyes widened, "you are a duelist?"

"I told you already"

"Wow this is great! I have never seen a duelist before or even seen a real duel"

"Well-"a knocked on the door interrupted them, "oh great" she rolled her eyes, come in" She moved beside him, the door open and revealed Sylvester,

"Miss Tara, the plane will be taking off in a minute please make your self comfortable and one of the attendants will bring you a nice cup of chocolate." The Pharaoh looks at Tara

"I guess I have to go, bye!" she lowered her head and nodded.

"Follow me young man" and she heard the click when the door closed.

To the Pharaoh's great astonishment instead of leading him to the entrance of the plane, Sylvester was leading him to the lounge of the huge aircraft, just a few feet away from Tara's room. He voice out the question haunting his mind, but Sylvester merely turned around and smiled at him which cause his discomfort even more. When they arrive at the lounge, Sylvester indicate the sofa for him to sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink before we start our little chat?" he merely shrugged and looked at him questioningly. The old man chooses to sit in the armchair opposite the sofa and look at him, his face very serious. Silence fell over, the Pharaoh, could not take it anymore ask him.

"What is this really all about?" Sylvester replied "you must understand that I am not in the position to tell you everything so-"

"What do you mean your not in the position?" the Pharaoh's voice raising a little, "because-"he was interrupted by an authoritative voice that generates from a speaker position a little to the left of the top of their heads.

"Please fasten your seatbelt, we are now going to take off, 5…4…3…2…1…"

"But-…"slowly the plane began to move and after the countdown, he could now feel they were zooming towards the sky. He has to clutched the seat for support so as not to land face down on the floor, when he look at the old man sitting comfortably across him, the old man smiled at him and nodded towards the seatbelt on his seat. Quickly, he fastens it around his body and sigh. He lean on the sofa and rest his head, he remained in that position until the old man spoke again " everything will be clear to you when we arrive at the mansion " he simply look at the old man and returned to his original position. It was not before long when he heard the pilot announced their arrival, he tried to ignore it and remain closing his eyes. Though he did not want to recognize it, something inside him wanted to know more about the girl who haunts his dreams and to hear their reason of keeping him. Suddenly, "I guess it is better if for the meantime, Miss Tara won't see you until we had clarify everything to you" the statement made him open his eyes and cast the old man another puzzled and vexed look.

'Oh great, what are some things we had to clarify? When all I want is, to find Yugi and bring his soul back' the thought of Yugi made him remember his friends he had left at the city. 'They're probably looking for me right now…'

Tea took a deep breath; finally, they were able to escape those monsters with the able help of course of their own monsters from their deck. Like her, everyone look relieved to finally gone back in the car and now going home, but they were not still very safe at the moment until they arrived at home. Tea smiled at everyone, 'how ironic it was' she thought 'they were suppose to relax and enjoy then they had to face a bunch of hideous monsters that had just appeared in the city. They still had fun though, running from the monster and their activities before those creatures appeared were so much fun, ' I hope he had enjoyed it too' she look towards where the Pharaoh was sitting but she could not see anyone, the seat is absolutely empty!

"Oh my God! Duke, Stop the car," at that instant Duke pulled the car into a stop; everyone looked at Tea with a bewildered expression.

"What on Earth are you thinking Tea?" Joey snapped at her "we are in the middle of the road and those hideous –"

"Yugi's missing!"

"What!" everyone look at her with a startled expression, and all of their eyes fell on the vacant seat at the very back of the car, the seat the Pharaoh had occupied that morning. Instantly, Joey ordered Duke, "We'll go back"

"But Joey, we can't go back!" Tristan told him.

"But we can't just leave Yugi, what if something happens to him. Oh, I can't bear it!" just then, Rebecca spoke.

"I guess we have to trust him, after all he is still the king of games"

"But Rebecca"

"Even if he did lose in his duel, he is still the **KING OF GAMES. **Everyone of us has our first time. I know he's okay… people, we all have to believed in him. I admit, I hate him when he lose and give up Yugi's soul but I know he didn't mean it, his mistake was he had used the Seal of Orichalcos to win."

Tea shrugged and smiled at Rebecca, "I agree with Rebecca, I know he'll be okay" everyone nodded except Joey but Mai nudged him. Everyone laugh and once again their on their way towards home.

Please review………….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Myself My Foe_**

Disclaimer: I do not own **Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

"Ok, so what the hell is these things his not in the position to discuss with" by each passing second, the Pharaoh's patience becoming shorter.

He remained to shut his purple eyes shut, tried to relax his mind and most of all his temper, yet it seems the relaxation part is in vain.

Finally, he felt the pilot who announced their landing confirmed the plane is landing and his guess.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for we are going to land in a few seconds."

The Pharaoh who had not removed his seatbelt of throughout the trip did not even move. Sylvester who was sitting across from him smirked, he had been observing the pharaoh throughout the trip and he did not notice something unusual except that his hair is a mixture of black, blonde and purple and most of all, he isn't the patient type.

* * *

A few seconds passed and the plane landed in front of a large mansion.

"All your questions will be answered inside, if you will just follow me"

The Pharaoh opened one eye and found the old man Sylvester telling him something. Though he had barely grasped what he said, Yami Yugi followed him.

He led him inside the huge white mansion, climbed the grand staircase and led him into a large room on the topmost floor of the mansion.

"Good Morning Sylvester… I didn't expect you and Tara came back so soon" a voice of an old man spoke. He is a man in his late seventies with a pleasant face and a kind look in his eyes yet surrounded by a mystifying aura. Sylvester bowed when he approached the two of them, he acknowledged it with a nod while he gave the Pharaoh a warm smile.

"I see, we have a guest, could you introduce yourself young man."

It was an awkward situation for the Pharaoh for he does not know how to introduce his self; to begin with, he does not even know his name. He decided to use the name Yugi called him.

"My name is Yami Yugi"

"I am Tarrasque Mufwel" Tarrasque offered his hand to shake hands with the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh awkwardly took it; Sylvester whispered something to Tarrasque, which made the Pharaoh's brow furrowed for whatever Sylvester whispered to him it seems it is related to the millennium puzzle for Tarrasque gaze fell instantly on it.

Tarrasque nodded after Sylvester told him everything, he motioned for the pharaoh to sit down. The Pharaoh, alert as always raised his guard for anything that they might do to him.

Tarrasque resumed his seat behind his large mahogany desk. He folded his hands in front of him and placed it above the table.

"I know you already know why you are here. I guess the prophecy is true, a man from the past will come to protect the heiress of Atlantis"

Yami Yugi looked at him sharply and spoke in a tone he uses only when his determine to defeat his opponent.

"You are not assuming it's me, that man from the past, are you?"

Tarrasque shook his head and looked at him seriously,

"Yes, it is you Pharaoh. The item hanging around your neck confirms it all. The dream, I know you had met Tara in your dream."

The crest on the Pharaoh's forehead deepens.

"What exactly are you implying? Can you please explain everything clearly!" his voice boomed inside the room.

Tarrasque, however, remained calm although the rising of the Pharaoh's temper is very evident.

"Thousand of years ago, before Atlantis were completely destroyed by Dartz; unbeknownst to him, his father was able to save his sister, the princess Eria. The princess was able to escape and she lived in secrecy of her identity until she was married. It was prophesied that when Atlantis would once again rise from the waters, the true heir would bear the symbol of Atlantis and the symbol would be visible when the heir would turn 18. Along with this, a man from the past bearing the millennium puzzle was destined to protect the princess against Dartz. For the princess would bring hope and peace for the people of Atlantis once again. She will lead the people and rule over them justly. Unfortunately, just last month, on Tara's 18th birthday the seal was found in her nape. We thought it is not true after so many years, yet when we saw the seal, we now believed it. Your arrival convinced me much more."

The pharaoh leaned his head and closed his eyes, absorbing what the man had just told him.

A few moments passed by before he spoke,

"How could you be so sure that Tara is really the heiress aside from the seal?"

"It was told that the heir would only come from the bloodline of the Princess Eria. Tara's mother came from the bloodline of the princess of Atlantis, which made the seal more authentic."

Finally, the pharaoh opened his eyes and looked at Tarrasque grimly.

"So what do want me to do?"

Tarrasque's face lit up thinking that the Pharaoh is cooperating yet it was replaced by a serious look once again.

"By this time, Dartz had already known about Tara and he is determined to kill her so as to fulfill his evil plans. Yami Yugi, you are the only one who could protect Tara" he looked at him solemnly.

Yami Yugi's face hardened and he stood up.

"I am sorry! I cannot protect her… I still have my own problems to fix. If you do not know, Dartz using the seal of Orichalcos locked up my friend's soul. I still have to plan how to save him" he then spun on his heel and walked towards the door. He halted on his tracks when he heard what Tarrasque said.

"Tara will be able to help you… Please Yami, please protect the Princess at all cost. If Dartz succeed to kill her and have her soul, you won't still be able to save your friend. I beg you, Tara is the only hope for us all, for Dartz to fail."

He turned around and saw the two old men on the verge of tears. Even if he is emotionless, he could feel emotions stirred up inside him seeing the two men. Analyzing the situation, both parties would benefit if he agree, so with fierce determination, he spoke.

"Yes, I will do it…" the two men's face cheered. Yami Yugi left them and walked down the hallway all by himself.

* * *

At last, I made it.

Please Review Guys...


End file.
